


Violation - Sequel to Careful

by greensilverserpent



Series: Glances into the daily yakuza life of former Rikkai members [36]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: AlphaPair, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 22:21:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14680656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensilverserpent/pseuds/greensilverserpent
Summary: Everything is a matter of perspective.





	Violation - Sequel to Careful

**Author's Note:**

> Creation: 2018-05-15 11:14pm to 11:26pm

After that fateful night, Sanada had started avoiding him at all costs. Leaving for training before dawn and coming back long after dark. He obviously remembered Yukimura's sleep pattern way too well.

It took three days before Yukimura could finally corner him in semi-privacy. 

"Please stop this, Genichirou. I already apologized."

"Violation does not disappear through apologies."

"Violation? Oh, come on. It's not like I took your ass without permission and actually hurt you in the process."

"No but it stays violation. No matter if you entered me or not."

Yukimura wanted to continue huffing at the sheer ridiculousness but refrained.

"It was fisting. And you weren't the one on the receiving end."

"I did not consent to being involved."

"Your hand did not seem to mind after the first real push."

Sanada could barely stop a blush and covered it with a growl.

"I did not consent. And my hand got moved through your movements."

Yukimura smiled darkly.

"If that's what you need to keep telling yourself, fine. But the bottom line is still that you fisted me and actually enjoyed it." 

When Sanada did not answer, Yukimura continued. 

"Now, please. Stop acting like this and start talking to me again."

"There is nothing to talk about."

"Not even if I request of you to talk to me again as your boss?"

"If you really intended to use this as an excuse, you would have referred to yourself with the right amount of respect and honor, including your real title. The reference 'boss' is something you would never use, not even as an excuse."


End file.
